UGLY BETTY'S GOT A MAKEOVER
by LateforClass
Summary: Arthur is the self conscious, computer genius nerd who dresses like a hobo and still lives with his childhood friend Merlin, he's had a tough life growing up and that's made him into a reclusive shell of a human being with no relationships to speak of, except for his massive massive crush on Gwaine Debois which he knows will not go anywhere, until he gets a makeover, things change.


**UGLY BETTY'S GOT A MAKEOVER**

 **Chapter - 1**

"I know why you're pouting" Merlin piped up in Arthur's ear as they sat shoulders touching slumped on the floor in their shared flat.

Arthur looked up from the telly that he was only seeing with half a mind to glare at Merlin. However, as usual Arthur's glaring seemed to have no effect whatsoever on Merlin and Arthur sighed before turning back to the tv.

He should have known better than to hope Merlin would leave it though and Merlin persisted, "I know you've like him since we were in high school. Why don't you ask him out?"

This was not the first time Arthur and Merlin were having this conversation and Arthur shot Merlin a scathing look for his ill thought out suggestion.

"Does he not make it glaringly obvious that he's not even the _slightest bit interested_ in me? I'm not going to embarrass myself thanks ever so…." Said Arthur primly but Merlin knew it hurt Arthur to admit that from the drop of his shoulders and a miserable curl of his lower lip, it was the classic 'I'm hurt but I'll be damned if I admit it' expression as Merlin dubbed it in his mind.

Merlin hastened to reassure because he was a great big softie, "Well you never talk to him! He probably thinks you don't like him or something."

"Freya doesn't talk to him all that much and _he still_ flirts with her!"

Merlin wanted to object to it but on hindsight what Arthur was saying was true. Gwaine did flirt with everyone, Merlin included but never Arthur. Atleast Merlin had not seen him flirt with Arthur.

This made him come to a halting realization that maybe Arthur was right in saying Gwaine had not the slightest flicker of interest in him.

But what could put off a man like Gwaine from Arthur Merlin couldn't understand. Sure Arthur didn't talk much to people he didn't know intimately, namely Morgana and Merlin and he could be a rude inconsiderate snob sometimes but he was not actually that bad a fellow once people got to know him.

Arthur was loyal to a fault and when he cared about someone he cared for them deeply. Gwaine would be lucky to call Arthur his boyfriend, not to mention that hideous clothes and style aside Arthur looked pretty hot.

Then it hit him like a freight train and he couldn't help but grab onto Arthur's arm tightly enough for him to jump and shout "HEY! What the…!"

"I know why he doesn't flirt with you!"

Arthur looked miffed and shook Merlin's hands off of him before staring straight back at the tv, "Oh yeah, enlighten me then Mer-lin."

Merlin didn't know how to say it without hurting Arthur delicate sensibilities, and that was putting it mildly.

Arthur had had a pretty tough time of it growing up. His mother died when he was born and his father followed soon after. He lived most of his teen years with an abusive uncle who only tolerated him because of the hope that he might one day inherit his father's money.

As it happened later Arthur's father had left all his inheritance to Morgana who luckily for Arthur happened to like him.

By the time Arthur had gotten away from his uncle Agravaine the damage done had been too much and Arthur's confidence and self-esteem suffered throughout his life.

Arthur was really smart and he worked in a high tech software production company as one of those notoriously talented Whiz genius' and made good money to afford a cushy and comfortable life. Yet he preferred to live with his childhood friend Merlin in a place in the suburbs, kept to himself most of the time, rarely ever went out clubbing, dressed like he came out of a grubby squalor and had never been in a long term relationship with anyone in so far.

Merlin gulped when he thought on the huge contrast his flat mate and bestie was in comparison to Gwaine. Gwaine was the complete anti thesis of Arthur personified.

Gwaine was a top model for Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren and whatever top labels that one can think about. Having had supportive parents who came from good money Gwaine had out of their group of friends had the easiest life aside from Morgana growing up. He was also a party animal who lived in the moment and flirted with everything that moved. He also had a line of exes of both genders vying for his blood.

He could have been one of those snobby rich aresholes who didn't give a fuck for anyone except themselves but Gwaine somehow turned out to be one of the good ones.

He'd never bullied people in school, didn't hang out with other rich elitist gangs who lived to make people like Merlin miserable. Instead he'd come out of the blue one day, sat next to them all and had them all charmed in under five minutes, Morgana included which was a feet in and of itself.

Merlin wondered whether keeping Arthur and Gwaine as far away as possible was a good thing after all.

"Well…I'm sure he isn't doing it on purpose…." Merlin told Arthur who was listening raptly despite staring at the tv like he couldn't be bothered with what Merlin had to say.

Merlin was right in thinking that Arthur and Gwaine were not really suited for each other being polar opposites and all but opposites did attract right? And if anyone could break Arthur out of his self-imposed isolation it would be Gwaine.

"You should just talk to him you know, be yourself around him instead of the shy demure kitten you become when he's around…"

"I DO NOT BECOME A SHY DEMURE KITTEN WHEN HE IS AROUND!" Arthur exclaimed sounding horrified and staring at Merlin with appropriate indignation.

Merlin tried to contain the amused smirk but he failed and before Arthur could tackle him he said "Well it's true! And…you should up the game….dress sexy so he can't help but notice you because you are one hot man…"

There for a hetero man he'd made that speech without any sort of embarrassment and he congratulated himself as Arthur appeared to ponder on this before he barked "I'm not going to put out for him to notice me, he's had all this time knowing me and he hasn't approached me once! If he's that much of a shallow bastard then I don't want him anyway."

Merlin snorted, he couldn't help it, Arthur had been pining for Gwaine for years, he knew Arthur's flippant dismissal for the lie that it was and Arthur glared at him again.

"I didn't say anything about putting out Arthur, I'm not telling you to walk around naked for him. Just clothes….you have no idea of the power of good clothes and a good hairstyle."

It was true that Arthur dressed like a middle aged man with a beer belly. Pants two sizes too loose, dull grays, dirty brows, jeans that he had to keep on his hips with a belt or which had the risk of falling, horribly old band t-shirts that had been used a thousand times over, and the last time Arthur had a haircut was with his kitchen scissors with the help of their bathroom mirror. Also he was always scruffy and shaved only once a week if he felt like it.

Merlin of course had been used to Arthur's brand of adorable unkemptness but it was obvious to him why Gwaine hadn't noticed Arthur in all these years they'd all known each other.

Arthur was fighting fit underneath all of those shaggy clothes, Merlin knew for certain that if Gwaine ever saw Arthur right after a shower sans clothes except for a towel wrapped around his waist Gwaine would descend on Arthur quicker than Arthur could do anything about it.

Merlin persuaded him again saying "If nothing else you'd have the satisfaction of seeing his jaw drop for you."

Arthur seemed to ponder on this and Merlin kept quiet knowing his friend needed his time alone inside his mind.

"You really think he'd notice me if I dressed well?" asked Arthur voice full of tentative hope that it hurt Merlin to hear it.

Merlin said "I know he will." And if Gwaine ever tried to make Arthur into one of his onetime conquests he'd receive a thorough beating from Merlin himself, not to mention the wrath he'd have to face from Morgana.

Arthur stroked his blond beard and then said in an even quieter voice, "But I have no idea about clothes or good fashion."

Merlin grinned devilishly at him at that, "That's what you have me and Morgana for. She'd be thrilled you realize, and miffed that it was me who got you to finally consider a wardrobe change."

It was true that Morgana had been trying for years to play dress up with Arthur and Arthur had refused time and time again.

By the end of the week Merlin had informed Morgana of Arthur's change of heart and though she was suspicious of what Merlin had said to make Arthur come around finally she put it aside and said that they were going shopping immediately after they got Arthur into a good salon first.

The next day they were at Atherton Cox for the better part of an hour before finally the barber presented Arthur with a casually messy hairdo and a clean shaven face.

Morgana and Merlin assured Arthur that he looked wonderful and Morgana shot a picture of him and uploaded it on Instagram with the caption, 'Guys, I've finally made my Arthur see sense'.

The next place they went to was a mall where Morgana walked into a Calvin Klein store like she owned it.

Arthur followed them trying and failing from stopping himself from rubbing his hair self-consciously. Morgana finally got irritated and slapped his hands off saying "You look hot, stop squirming."

Arthur looked chastised for a minute before he started looking mutinous and Morgana stopped whatever tirade that wanted to emerge by throwing five pairs of jeans at Arthur which he hastened to catch.

When Arthur had finally gone into the dressing room to change, Morgana turned accusatory eyes on Merlin.

"You brought Gwaine into it, didn't you? That's why he's agreed to this now!"

Merlin had no choice but to nod, "Look Morgana," he whispered "It would be good for him to know he's worth noticing, it's not because I want him to get together with Gwaine….he thinks that just because he's beneath Gwaine's notice means he isn't good enough for anyone and I just want him to stop feeling like that and see himself for what he is for once alright?"

Morgana understood Merlin had good intentions but she didn't want her little brother getting heartbroken by Gwaine, "I'm not going to let him end up with a broken heart Merlin. Gwaine is too careless and libertine for Arthur."

Merlin nodded saying "I know that….and I'll personally break his nose if he tries anything."

Morgana rolled her eyes, if only Arthur crushed on someone who would actually be able to take care of him, someone like Percy or even Lancelot, but no like all things clichéd he had to go and crush on Gwaine who would be up and gone once he's got what he's wanted from Arthur.

Morgana didn't dislike Gwaine for his particular habits of fleeing from one date to another but she'd be damned if she let Arthur get into the same fate.

When Arthur returned with the jeans that hugged his curved ass just so, Morgana whistled much to Arthur's consternation and Merlin smirked and said "Woah mate….you'd be giving all these models a run for their money looking like that."

Arthur blushed and hissed at Merlin to shut up and Merlin and Morgana chuckled, Morgana pinched Arthur's cheeks and said "You look adorable!"

Arthur sputtered and then Morgana dragged him shop after shop tiring them both down.

They had picked up four jeans from Calvin Klein, two Hidesign leather jackets, five Armani pants and shirts, and two Steve Madden shoes, a pair of Converse shoes, another tennis shoes before they exited the mall.

Morgana paid for all of it stating that she'd have done it years ago if she'd known how to convince Arthur and Arthur had had quite enough of excitement for one day and he was quiet for the rest of their trip home.

Morgana and Merlin allowed a week to pass for Arthur to get comfortable in his new clothes before they dragged him out on Saturday for a get together with all their mates at their favorite pub.

Morgana had chosen Arthur's outfit for the night, which included tight ripped jeans and a tight white v-neck t-shirt that hugged Arthur's toned abs and biceps. A black leather jacket and sports shoes completed the ensemble giving Arthur a casually cool sexy look. It also helped that Arthur had shaved and styled his hair to look like he'd just rolled out of his bed.

The sexy clothes couldn't hide his nervousness however and he started fidgeting as soon as their friends started to arrive one by one. Morgana held his hand in a tight grip when she knew Arthur wanted nothing more than to flee.

Gwen was the first to arrive and she visibly looked shocked at seeing Arthur, Arthur gave her an awkward smile and a wave when Gwen turned to Morgana and shrieked "No shit!"

Morgana laughed and squeezed Arthur's hand once before saying "Yeah I finally got this runt to grow up!"

Arthur hissed but said nothing as Gwen with a genuine smile this time said "You look really good Arthur."

Arthur looked down, his face was flushed but he smiled back and said "Thankyou Gwen"

Merlin observed quietly from where he was sitting beside Morgana, he hoped to God Gwaine would be his usual cavorting self and flirt with Arthur tonight because if he didn't he had no doubt Arthur would feel crushed by it even though Gwaine didn't seem to know that Arthur fancied the pants off of him.

Lance and Percy were subtle in their appreciation and thumped Arthur on the back before they sat themselves down and Arthur seemed to brighten up after that. He was still quiet but he had a contended half smile on his face and Merlin finally felt himself feeling relieved. He hadn't been sure whether pushing Arthur out of his comfort zone was a good idea but already Arthur seemed to be getting used to looking good and Merlin convinced himself that it really was good.

Elena shrieked similar to Gwen but louder and tackled Arthur into a bear hug clumsily. If there was one person in the world Arthur was comfortable with other than Merlin and Morgana it was Elena. Elena and Arthur had known each other since they were in diapers so when Elena shouted "You don't look like a hobo anymore, who mutated you into this sexy devil?" Arthur just laughed instead of getting offended.

"That would be me" Morgana said and Elena turned to give Morgana a thumbs up before she sat on the other side of Arthur.

Mithian was also subtle in her appreciation, she just stared long and hard at Arthur and gave a smirk before she settled into her seat.

Gwaine and Leon were the last to arrive and Gwaine was thankfully alone and without a date to distract him from the sight of Arthur.

Merlin wondered whether he should throw in a casual remark about Arthur's make over but there seemed to be no need.

As soon as Gwaine got close enough to their group his eyes zeroed in on Arthur and his eyes widened comically in disbelief.

Leon seemed to take it in stride and flashed Arthur a grin but Gwaine still looked awestruck as he sauntered towards their table and sat down opposite to Arthur.

Elena giggled and quipped "You look stunned Gwaine."

Gwaine seemed to snap out of it at that and Elena continued saying "I know our Arthur looks too edible and all right now but you'll keep your lecherous hands to yourself I trust?"

Being Arthur's close friend Elena knew of Arthur's feelings for Gwaine and how Gwaine didn't seem to reciprocate and as she was also a mother hen when it came to Arthur she couldn't help but warn Gwaine off.

Arthur looked embarrassed and Gwaine looked confused before he put his hands up in surrender and said "I've got no ulterior motives on your precious Arthur, Ell"

"And Arthur mate, nice make over! You should have done it ages ago." Gwaine said with a genuine smile before they all ordered their dinner and drinks and he got distracted with the conversation flowing around the table.

Merlin noticed Arthur's private little smile at Gwaine's compliment and also the way he was getting steadily broody once Gwaine had stopped paying any attention to him.

Just when he thought things were not going in a way he expected Gwaine made a comment about Christiano Ronaldo being a better player than Lionel Messi.

Arthur who was a sworn Messi fan through and through couldn't help but say "NO WAY!" loudly.

Gwaine looked surprised that Arthur had made that much noise but he got this intrigued look in his eyes before the both of them started digging into the argument.

And what had started as an argument about football finally ended in an argument about Game of thrones.

"And who's your favorite character Petyr Baelish?" snapped Gwaine with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Arthur had gotten so worked up with their verbal sparring that he was flushed up to the tip of his ears, "No, I like Jaime, you on the other hand probably like some character like Gregor Clegane only brawn and no brains."

Arthur's comment was meant to be insulting but Gwaine got this mischievous half smile and then he rubbed his stubble in thought, he leaned his hands on the table closer to Arthur and then said in a theatrical whisper, "You know a man that big could have quite a few advantages in the sack, all that muscle and all that power…."

Arthur scrunched up his face and uttered a disgusted "Ewww! Gods I knew you were a perv but God!"

Gwaine laughed and Arthur looked confused before Gwaine exclaimed "He actually believed it" to the entire group making Arthur flounder even more as they all started laughing.

Gwaine continued saying "Figures you'd like Jaime though all that pretty hair and poncy attitude." Gwaine was smirking when he said it and both Morgana and Merlin's eyes snapped to him in obvious anger and exasperation in Merlin's case.

That hit too close to the truth and Arthur had a deer caught in the headlights look as Elena froze near him, everyone who knew Arthur knew Gwaine was describing himself to a T, and Arthur who had in so far thought that Gwaine didn't actually know that Arthur had been crushing on him big time felt miserable and cornered for he was now forced to acknowledge the fact that Gwaine knew of his feelings and still didn't feel like doing anything about it or even talking to him before he'd had his makeover.

Thus feeling hurt Arthur tried to leave stating "I'm going home Merlin."

Merlin nodded as Gwaine felt guilty for his ill thought out words under the combined forces of Morgana and Elena's glare.

Gwaine was out of his chair and following Arthur before Merlin or anyone else at the table could stop him.

Gwen, Lance and Mithian looked understanding while Leon and Percy just looked confused as hell.

Arthur felt his arm being tugged and turned around startled to find Gwaine holding his hand as opposed to Merlin whom he'd expected to come rushing after him.

"I'm sorry….Arthur, that was a shitty thing to do."

Arthur's heart rattled in his chest rejoicing at Gwaine's proximity but he forced himself to remember just how much Gwaine didn't care before he shook Gwaine's hands off and said "Its okay" before trying to turn back around and leave again but Gwaine stopped him this time coming right in front of him to block his way out.

Arthur then threw his hands up in exasperation asking "What now?"

Gwaine looked surprised before he said "I just...Can we talk Arthur?" Gwaine didn't know why he was persisting because he knew Arthur didn't have any reason to like him after how Gwaine had ignored him all these years knowing Arthur harbored a soft spot for him.

Arthur laughed mirthlessly as he said "You want to talk with me now? Now after you embarrassed me like that in front of my friends when you never wanted to in the past….I think I'm well within my rights to say no."

Gwaine hindered him by moving again when Arthur tried to bypass him saying "You can say no Arthur but I'm asking you anyway…"

Arthur folded his hands in front of him and gave Gwaine a skeptical glare, "Fine talk."

And Gwaine was entirely out of thoughts and everything he wanted to say seemed either inappropriate or inadequate and Arthur looked smug and said "I thought so" before he moved right and walked off and Gwaine let him go without another interruption this time.

* * *

 **So this has been sitting on my ff documents for so long now, it might have gotten automatically deleted if I had been say another week late. SO I decided to post this story eventhough there are not many people who read Gwaine/Arthur fics in this fandom.**

 **Hope you guys will like this one!**

 **FOR ONCE I'M MAKING ARTHUR THE CUTE, SELF CONSCIOUS, NICE CHARACTER! It's refreshing and I hope you guys think so as well!**


End file.
